Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to systems and methods for identifying risers used in wellbore operations; in certain aspects, to risers with wave-energizable identification apparatus thereon; and, in certain aspects to identifying using wave-energizable apparatus such as, but not limited to, radio frequency identification devices or tags.
Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a variety of systems and methods for using surface acoustic wave tags or radio frequency identification tags in identifying items, including items used in the oil and gas industry such as drill pipe. (See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,698,631; 5,142,128; 5,202,680; 5,360,967; 6,333,699; 6,333,700; 6,347,292; 6,480,811; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/323,536 filed Dec. 18, 2002; Ser. No. 09/843,998 filed Apr. 27, 2001; Ser. No. 10/047,436 filed Jan. 14, 2002; Ser. No. 10/261,551 filed Sep. 30, 2002; Ser. No. 10/032,114 filed Dec. 21, 2001; and Ser. No. 10/013,255 filed Nov. 5, 2001; all incorporated fully herein for all purposes.) In many of these systems a radio frequency identification tag or “RFIDT” is used on pipe at such a location either interiorly or exteriorly of a pipe, that the RFIDT is exposed to extreme temperatures and conditions downhole in a wellbore. Often an RFIDT so positioned fails and is of no further use. Also, in many instances, an RFIDT so positioned is subjected to damage above ground due to the rigors of handling and manipulation.
The present inventors have realized that, in certain embodiments, risers can be provided with effective identification apparatus.